


Missing the Bed

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Prompt Fill, Riding, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a brief moment where everything seemed to freeze and then they were falling. Together they hit the floor with a dull thud with Castiel landing on his back. He had a stunned, pained, moment to register the brief flare of pain from where he’d smacked the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel’s eyes slid closed and his mouth dropped open on a gasp. “Dammit, Cas.” Dean gritted out but the only thing Castiel could focus on was the thick cock pushing into his ass. His head fell back and hit the wall, the fingers of his right hand gripped Dean’s shoulder and his other hand tightened. “You’re  _tight._ ”

He wanted to make a comment but Dean shoved himself a few more inches in and it was all he could do not to moan louder than he did. “ _Dean_.” The name punched out of him and his legs tightened around Dean’s waist.

When Dean was  _finally_  buried inside him Castiel swallowed roughly and opened his eyes to stare into Dean’s hooded green eyes. Neither of them said anything as Dean stayed there, settled inside Castiel and breathing heavily.

A few moments passed before Castiel growled out, “ _Move.”_

The sounds of their breathing filled the space between them as Dean started to thrust up into Castiel and Castiel couldn’t hold back his moans. His fingers yanked at Dean’s hair and dug into Dean’s shirt. “ _Cas_.”

“Harder.” He wanted to  _feel_  it and he  _knew_  Dean was more than capable of fucking him the way he wanted. Castiel clenched down and tried to grab at something to give himself some leverage to get what he wanted but Dean moved away from the wall only to slam him back up against it.

The sudden movement knocked the air out of him and he groaned lowly, “Bossy.” Dean grinned as he kept moving and Castiel glanced over at the perfectly acceptable bed they could be on.

“The bed. It’ll be easier on the bed.” He tightened his legs while Dean’s hands moved down to grip him before Dean took an unsteady step back towards the bed. It wasn’t the easiest maneuver but Dean moved them both back, still buried inside his ass, until he was close enough to the bed.

There was a brief moment where everything seemed to freeze and then they were falling. Together they hit the floor with a dull thud with Castiel landing on his back. He had a stunned, pained, moment to register the brief flare of pain from where he’d smacked the ground.

They stared at each other in shock but it didn’t stop Dean from lazily thrusting forward now that he had a solid surface under him. Castiel shifted and once they had both moved he was straddling Dean’s waist in what he thought of as a far more preferable position. From his new position he had managed to take Dean as deep as possible and with his knees settled he started to fuck himself down on Dean’s cock in earnest.

He wasted little time in working his legs and riding Dean at a quick pace.

Moans slipped from his lips and the fingers dug into his hips helped to bring him down on Dean’s cock each motion.

Castiel’s hips rolled and his mouth fell open as pleasure burned in his body. “Fuck, Cas.” Dean breathed out swallowing, “You look perfect riding my cock.”

Instead of answering Castiel only started moving himself quicker, hand flying down to his hard cock, until the sound of a knock on the door registered. He jerked to a stop, breathing hitching, as the door swung open and Sam poked his head inside.

“Cas?” he took another step in, eyes darting around the room, before coming back to Castiel. “Sorry to bother you. Have you seen Dean?”

Castiel’s eyes briefly flashed down to where Dean was lying under him, cock still nestled inside his ass, before he looked over at Sam. It was obvious from Sam’s position near the door that he couldn’t see Dean and there was a moment where Castiel was grateful they’d been in too much of a hurry to bother with his shirt.

A warm hand closed down around his cock and Dean slowly rolled his hips up causing his cock to move inside Castiel’s sensitive hole.

It took everything in him to hold back the moan he so desperately wanted to release. “No.” his voice was rough and Castiel cleared his throat, ass clenching down on Dean in retaliation but it only had Dean’s hand continuing to stroke him firmly. “I haven’t seen him.” a whimper built in his throat but he swallowed it.

He watched Sam glancing around again before fixing him with a worried look, “Are you feeling ok? You look a little flushed and you sound rough.” Castiel resisted the urge to smack Dean when the hand on his cock moved up and skillful fingers teased him in earnest while Dean continued to move up into him.

“I’m fine.” The words came out quickly as Dean’s other hand came up to push a finger in alongside his cock. It had him aching and his ass clenching.

“Cas….I think you’re coming down with something.” Sam’s voice still held worry, “Is your throat sore?” there was a pause, “I can go into town to get you something. It isn’t a problem.”

Castiel took seconds to weigh Sam’s offer, “Yeah.” He managed, “Thank you, Sam. I think that would be for the best.”

Sam finally turned back towards the door only pausing as he was pulling it shut, “Why are you on the floor?”

“I was looking for something.”

Sam’s brow furrowed but he still shut the door and the sound of him moving away from Castiel’s room had him sighing out before turning burning eyes to Dean. “What do you think Sam would have thought if he’d known I was buried balls deep in you that entire conversation?”

The grin was cheeky and Castiel took the opportunity to collect Dean’s wrists, press them down onto the floor and start riding him hard. He moved himself so Dean’s cock would get his prostate, his breathing slowly changed and his eyes fluttered.

Castiel could feel Dean under him, heard the sound of hitching breathing and a broken moan, as Dean’s release spilled into him but he kept moving. He kept fucking himself back onto Dean’s cock as his own orgasm built in him. It only took two strokes before he was tightening down on Dean’s now soft cock and he coming with a loud, appreciative moan.

“Didn’t know you had it in you.” Dean muttered lying under him with a sated grin that was covered up when Castiel turned to press their lips together. They broke for air and Castiel stared right into Dean’s hooded eyes, “Thought for a moment Sam would figure out what you were doing.”

Castiel threw an incredulous look down at Dean and shoved himself back against Dean. The action earned a low groan, “Now your brother thinks I’m sick.”

Dean only grinned up at him and Castiel rolled his eyes at the unrepentant look on the other man’s face before he eased himself off Dean. He could feel Dean’s release slowly escaping him but ignored it in favor of stretching and glancing down at where Dean was still sprawled out on the floor. “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write and I honestly hope it was fun to read.


End file.
